Taken
by tlynn95
Summary: Ariel is 16 years old, one day when her parinoid mother "Olivia Benson" leaves for work, and when she does her worst nightmare happens. Ariel i taken from her home and it's up to Olivia, Eliot and the rest of the Special Victims Unit save her. Please feel free to correct me on spelling and/or grammar mistakes. Negative and postive feedback is welcomed Rated M for furture chapters;3
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: SVU does not belong to me, nor do any of the characters. The story and the characters in this story which are non canon do belong to me. Thanks for all the support you have given me on my first A/O fic. I hope you enjoy this fic just as much, although it will be sad, and I have changed Olivia's life... a lot. This is an A/O fic, I hope you all enjoy it. Please review if you have the chance.  
**  
I woke up to my mom tugging on the bed sheet trying to block her out I put the pillow over my head , that's when she flipped my mattress over and I fell on the

ground. My mom Olivia doesn't take stupid BS she's in the Special Victims Unit in the NYPD.

"wake up Ariel now! I have to go to work!" said my mother screaming

"But it's summer why do I need to get up?" I responded with a snotty voice.

"because the last thing I need is for you to stay in bed all day and do nothing"

" well sorry mom I'm tired" I said in an annoyed voice

"It's fine I'm going to work now" she said back

I'm 16 years old and my mom is a nervous wreck about me since she works with girls my age getting raped almost every day and trust me it gets very annoying. I

lay back down for a minute or two and when I get back up it's almost 2 pm, I was awaken my phone ringing

"yes?" I said

"why haven't you been answering your phone Ariel you have me worried sick" she replied in a voice of terror that you can't explain.

"I fell back asleep I'm sorry mom" I said back to her

"I was just checking in to see if you're ok and I know that you are so I'm fine now," she said

"k" I replied not even caring what she is saying to me

"k? What's that supposed to mean? And I won't being coming home tonight I'm working on a case with Eliot all night"

"idk and ok" I replied I just wanted to get off the phone with her I guess I'm getting gto that age where everything she does or saying pisses me off beyond belief.

"bye I love you" she said

"loveyoutoomom" I replied fast and hung up the phone

I took a shower and got cleaned up then made myself lunch and watched TV then all of a sudden someone was banging loud on the door. I looked through the peep hole and all I saw was a badge so I opened the door and before I could scream this man wearing a ski mask put a bag over my head and brought me inside the apartment.

"stop screaming now!" said the man

"what are you doing please stop" I screamed

He pulled my hair hard and it hurt bad and brought my ear close to his mouth and he whispered

"I'm going to bring you downstairs, you are not to make any screams or make and fast moves or I will kill you"

"I quickly responded with a nod and did everything he said when we got out side he threw me in a van and blind folded me then he got in the passenger seat.

Someone else was driving. If felt like hours that we were driving but it wasn't it couldn't be…


	2. Chapter 2

Olivia Called once more right before 10 o' clock pm but Ariel didn't answer , Olivia didn't worry though she just thought Ariel went to bed early

"where are we?" asked Ariel

"shut up" whispered the guy

I stayed and just listened to them talk

"what are we going to do?"

"I don't know this was your plan"

"oh man we're going to get in a lot of trouble"

"lets go to that abandoned barn"

What abandoned barn? I thought long and hard but couldn't figure it out I was scared and right now I honestly just wished I was in my mother's arms

Then suddenly the car stopped and the two guys got out of the car, and opened the van door still blind folded they grabbed me and laced me on something cold

"Should we do this?" said one of the guys

"no but who cares? She's a slut anyway" the other one said back

Wait what are they going to do to me? Then I felt cold hands touch my legs and I kicked, I started kicking them and told the two guys to left me go, but that's when they got aggressive. One tied me up with rope and duct tape and the other one pulled my favorite jeans off then my panties. I felt cold finger touch me and I wished they would stop, as they're in the process of almost raping me I start to scream, when one of the guys slapped me across the face

"what the f*ck was that for" I cried

"for screaming you b*tch"

Then they went on, I felt the cold hands go up my legs and then under my shirt and unhooked my bra and took it, but then instead of taking my shirt off the cut it off, which confused me.

"please stop" I begged

But they didn't listen but I kept crying and crying, then all of a sudden one of the guys opened my mouth and shoved they're d*ck down my throat to stop me from screaming.

"aadkjfsna" I tried to talk but it didn't work

"You don't have to hurt her man" said the guy feeling me up

"I don't care if we're going do thing we're going do it right" then other one said bad with anevil and nasty tone

The one touching me started to do the same, violate me . Sticking his d*ck inside me I screamed and tried to get him out but I couldn't move I was stuck. Although I was being raped I couldn't help but moan, but I didn't want to, I swear.

The guy with his d*ck down my throat got real close to my ear and said

"oh so you like it? You're a little slut"

Finally they took off my blind fold but sure wasn't don't raping me the only reason they took it off is so I could see what they were doing to me. I was in a dark room with two or three spotlights I was on a table and right above me was a mirror I could see everything they were doing to me . I was ashamed.

When they were done they left for so long I expected they went for food but I stayed there tapped and tired up like a sexdoll or something,

Then I thought to myself, am I going to die? Is my mom worried? When they come back are they going to continue? What's going to happen to me?


End file.
